Nicktoons: Jimmy and Timmy's Excellent Aventure
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU story. While looking at Jimmy's Time Booth, the fairies accidentally break it and send Jimmy and Timmy on a trip through time and space. They encounter many different time eras, including alternate paths and dimensions. But can they make it back to their own time period? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go Now

_SOLmaster brings you another Nicktoons Unite story called, "Jimmy and Timmy's Excellent Adventure". I've never seen the title reference, so don't even ask. Here's the plot if you're interested…_

 _ **Plot**_ _ **:**_ _Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner get trapped in Jimmy's old Time Booth as it malfunctions and both are propelled through various points in time, including their past adventures, future adventures, and even adventures that did not occur. Without the aid of science or magic, can Jimmy and Timmy find a way home?_

 _Enjoy the first chapter…_

 **Jimmy and Timmy's Excellent Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: Here We Go Now**

One afternoon in Retroville, a green portal opened in the Neutrons' backyard, and out of it came Timmy Turner and his fairies. "Okay," Timmy said as they approached the clubhouse. "He should be in here as usual."

"Timmy, I think it's nice that you're asking Jimmy to tutor you in math." Wanda said with a proud smile.

With a shrug, Timmy replies, "Well, he is the smartest person I know."

"What about AJ?" Cosmo asked, reminding him that he did have a smart best friend in Dimmsdale.

Timmy began to frown as he recalled, "Yeah, I tried that once and it didn't work out."

* * *

 _He then remembers the time he was at AJ's house being tutored in math while Timmy was sitting at a school desk and AJ was standing at a blackboard, pointing at a math equation._

" _You don't know what 75 × 10 is?" AJ asked in a disappointed voice._

" _No." Timmy meekly answered. "That's why I'm here."_

" _How can you not know what 75 × 10 is?"_

 _Timmy grew as angry as AJ as he responded, "You're supposed to teach me that!"_

 _AJ yelled over Timmy, "I knew that when I was in first grade!"_

 _The two continue to yell over each other as the tutoring session went to pot._

" _I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS!"_

" _IT'S SO SIMPLE!"_

* * *

Timmy finished explaining to them as he smiled, "But this will be different. Carl and Sheen told me that Jimmy helps them with their homework all the time, heck Jimmy's even tutored Danny with his schoolwork. So I know he'll help me get a better grade than AJ."

He knocks on the door of the clubhouse and calls out, "Jimmy, are you in there?" he gets no response and calls again, "I was wondering if you can help me with something!"

Poof began pushing on the DNA scanner as if it were a doorbell. But Timmy knocked on the door again. "Jimmy!" he called again.

When the genius didn't answer, Cosmo suggested, "Maybe he's in the little inventor's room."

But Timmy didn't believe it and turned to his fairies, "I wish I was in Jimmy's lab."

The fairies wave their wands and they all appear inside Jimmy's lab below the clubhouse. However, they find themselves crowded among many boxes filled with gadgets and gizmos, and large devices. Timmy looked mildly disturbed by it all since he knew Jimmy liked to invent things, but never to this extent.

"What the heck is going on?" Timmy asked.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Timmy?"

Timmy and the fairies turn to see Jimmy push his way through a stack of boxes. While wearing a lab coat, Jimmy put on a weak smile as he greeted, "Hey Timmy. I suspected I heard you come in. I would've allowed you access, but I just couldn't locate my computer fast enough."

"I'm not surprised." Timmy responded sarcastically. "What is all this?"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "It's actually worse than Timmy's room."

Jimmy answered, "I'm just doing my yearly inventory on everything I've invented so far. More than usual this time since in mid-July I was suddenly struck with inspiration for a headband that types text messages for you, a robot that passes the salt and pepper, a voice activated remote control, a-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Timmy interrupted, "You're up to your eyeballs in junk. Why don't you just get rid of some of this stuff?"

While Goddard chased Poof around the lab, Cosmo asked, "Yeah, what's next? A robot that passes butter?"

Wanda flies over to them and adds, "But Timmy does have a point, Jimmy. We can certainly make a little room in here." She holds up her wand, indicating that she can poof all his unused inventions somewhere that they'd be out of the way.

Sipping a soda, Cosmo adds, "The last thing you need is more trash." Finishing his drink, he tosses the cup over his shoulder and poofs up a new one that he starts drinking.

"Yeah," Timmy agrees as he walks over to a red phone booth with a keypad attached to it. "I mean, the telephone's already been invented."

"That's not a phone, Timmy." Jimmy explained, "It's my Time Booth."

This made Timmy suddenly gain interest in it. "Ooh, sounds interesting. Can you use it to make prank phone calls to the past?"

"Not necessarily. It's capable of temporal teleportation."

Timmy dully frowned and asked, "In English, braniac."

Jimmy repeated, "It's programmed to teleport you anywhere in time, or even bring back someone from another time period. I haven't used it much lately since I invented the Chronoarch, which can transport people to different time periods and multiverses."

"That's perfect." Wanda added with a smile, holding up her wand to the Time Booth. "That can be the first thing we get rid of."

But Jimmy held up his hands in protest, "Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. I sorta like to hold onto my old inventions for sentimental purposes."

Timmy narrows his eyes at him. "You mean for the purposes of being a pack rat."

Smiling slyly, Jimmy counters, "All great inventors are."

"A rat?" Cosmo asked excitedly as he placed his full cup on top of the time booth to look around. "Where?"

But Timmy went back to the Time Booth. "Well, since you're obviously busy, I'll just use your time phone booth to bring back a smart mathematician to tutor me at math."

Hearing that Timmy would be messing with his inventions, Jimmy immediately turned back, "Timmy?"

Timmy pushed some random buttons on the control pad and went inside the booth. "Is this how it works?" he asked from inside, looking up.

Jimmy went inside as well to pull him out of it, "Timmy, get out of there. You have no idea how sensitive this device is."

"You say that about all your stuff!" Timmy yelled as the machine began to start up.

"Maybe because I don't want a bucktoothed ignoramus mishandling my inventions!" Jimmy yelled back.

"You mean inventions that you only create and store away just to show everyone how smart you are!"

As the booth still powered on, Wanda and Poof stare cautiously at the boys, fearful about what Jimmy's invention would do to them. "Boys?" Wanda called out, "You should really get out of-"

Before she could deliver her full warning, Cosmo was still cluelessly floating around. "Rat? Here, rat!" but his flying around knocked his soda down and it opened up, spilling liquid onto the control pad.

While Jimmy and Timmy were shoving to get each other out of the booth, the keypad began to spark, causing the Time Booth to power on and spark as it malfunctioned. Then the Time Booth disappeared into thin air, taking Jimmy and Timmy with it.

The fairies stare blankly, having not expected the invention to vanish and take their godchild and his friend with it, leaving no idea on how they could bring them back. Goddard whined as he lay on the spot where the Time Booth used to be.

"This is bad." Wanda stated.

"I blame the rat." Cosmo added while Poof blows a raspberry.

 _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stick around for the next one. Please review what you think so far._


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Think About It

_Here's the next chapter of this Nicktoons Unite story with the long title that I don't feel like typing up. Just a heads up though, this chapter contains reference to another one of my NU fics titled, "Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown", which you can read here on my account._

 _Other than that, enjoy the story…_

 **Chapter 2: Don't Think About It**

Meanwhile, the Time Booth was flying at fast speed through a wide blue vortex while inside the booth; Jimmy and Timmy were gripping the walls to not lose their balance. "What's happening?!" Timmy yelled.

Jimmy yelled in response, "We're traveling through space and time at the speed of light!"

From outside the windows, the light grew brighter that it was almost blinding. Then all of a sudden, the booth came to a halt and once they felt it was safe, Jimmy opened the door to an environment that was very familiar to him.

"Are we…still in Retroville?" Jimmy questioned as he and Timmy step outside.

"Wow," Timmy said with a smirk as he glanced around. "I guess this is one of your inventions that's also a dud."

"But that's impossible." Jimmy said skeptically. "We travelled at light speed; we should have gone back at least a few weeks."

Timmy then looked up ahead and spotted something. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing at a sentient pair of pants.

It didn't take Jimmy long to realize what was going on, and he quickly shoves Timmy back into the Time Booth. "Look out!" Jimmy warned, shutting the door right as the pants fire a bright beam that missed them.

They look out the windows to see it leave and join a group of parading pants that were marching through the streets of Retroville. "What's going on?" Timmy wondered. "Are we in a future where mutant pants invade Retroville?"

"No, Timmy, this has already happened- minus the mutant part." Jimmy explained. "There was a time where I inserted an artificial intelligence chip into my own pants, but then it went haywire and infected other pants to invade Retroville."

Timmy couldn't help but laugh at this. "Ha, ha, that has got to be the funniest thing you have ever done."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes in annoyance, causing Timmy to stop laughing. He clears his throat and adds, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go out there and stop them."

Before Timmy could exit the booth, Jimmy stopped him. "You can't do that, Timmy, we're in the past. We can't interfere with major events or risk altering the timeline. Besides…if I remember correctly, something's already being done about it."

He proudly smiles as he points out the window and Timmy looks to see the Past Jimmy Neutron in his Robo-Walker charging toward the pants army to take them down.

"Whoa," Timmy said in amazement as he watches the action from inside the booth. "You defeated those pants all by yourself?"

Jimmy still smiles proudly as he replies, "Of course. It was one of the most successful moments of my life as a boy genius."

This made Timmy narrow his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, now you're just milking it." But then he smiles as he looks out the window again, "Still, at least we get to see some action while we're stuck here."

Though when the Past Jimmy was about to battle against the army of pants, the control panel of the Time Booth began to spark, causing the Time Booth to turn on and glow before causing it to disappear.

* * *

As the booth traveled through the time stream again, Jimmy and Timmy hang onto the sides of the booth as they traveled at light speed. "Now what's happening?" Timmy yelled.

"We're moving through time again!" Jimmy answered back.

They flew through a bright light again and came to a halt after entering another time period. Jimmy opened the door to find a world completely different from the last one. The air felt humid, the ground below was nothing but dirt and rock, there weren't many trees, and in the distance was a large volcano that smoked from the top.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not sure." Jimmy answered as he wiped his forehead and remove his lab coat. "But judging by the atmosphere and the environment, I'd say…" he was briefly interrupted when they hear a loud screech and look up to see a pterodactyl fly overhead, signifying just where exactly they were. "…We've traveled back 200 million years to the cretaceous period."

"Well, dinosaurs are cool and all, but I'd rather go back to Retroville."

Jimmy responded, "We're in Retroville, Timmy. We've just gone back further in time."

They hear a loud screech again, only this time it didn't sound like another dinosaur. On top of a large rock was a small figure who was letting out a wild cry until it jumped off and plummeted down toward the two with a large club.

Timmy backed away behind Jimmy as they stare at the attacker, mystified to see it was a cave kid. "Wow," Jimmy said, looking amazed. "A real life Neanderthal."

Looking from over Jimmy's shoulder, Timmy questioned, "Yeah, but doesn't he look a lot like…"

"…Tak?" they both answered as they look at the cave kid.

In truth, the cave kid really resembled their Nicktoon teammate, Tak, only much younger, his bottom tooth sticking out of his mouth, no tribal paint on his body, wearing a brown loincloth, his hair more unkempt, and wore two bones on his head.

"Hi." Timmy greeted in a friendly manner. "What's your name?"

"RARRGH!" the cave kid yelled loudly as he swung his large club in the air and took a step toward the two.

Timmy looked a bit intimidated as he asked Jimmy, "You think maybe it's his ancestor?"

"It can't be." Jimmy answered, looking unsure. "We're in the Retroville timeline."

As if things couldn't be even more confusing, there was a poof of pink smoke and Cosmo and Wanda appear out of thin air, only wearing pink and green loin cloths. The cave kid turned to them and grunted, "Gruh, rargh."

Cosmo smiled and replied, "I know, right? I told you it would look nice in the cave."

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy cried in joy. "Boy am I glad to see you."

The two fairies turned to them with confused looks. Wanda then responded, "Do we know you?"

Jimmy and Timmy looked stunned as the latter continued to say, "Cosmo, Wanda, it's me, Timmy, your godkid. How did you even find us after we disappeared?"

"What are you talking about, stranger?" Cosmo asked, "Our godkid is Rargh." He pointed to the cave kid who was busy biting down on his own club.

"And how do you humans talk so well?" Wanda asked Jimmy and Timmy. "And what are you wearing?"

"Loin cloths are the thing that's in." Cosmo then whispers loudly to Wanda, "I hope we never get a godkid that dresses like that. I mean, what kind of bone is he wearing on his head?"

Suddenly, Rargh jumps up and down as he hollers, "Aaugh, grugh, garr!"

Cosmo smiles and waves his wand, "You got it, Rargh!"

A brachiosaurus appears with a "POOF" and the cave kid happily takes out his club and charges toward the dinosaur to hunt it as food while his fairy godparents follow. Jimmy and Timmy stare in agape as they were left alone.

"I don't get it." Timmy stated. "Why were they acting as if they didn't know us?"

"Timmy…" Jimmy replied, glancing at Timmy, "How old are your two friends?"

"I don't know…millions and billions of years old."

"Then that wasn't them! I mean, it was them, but that was the Cosmo and Wanda from the past, which is why they don't recognize us."

Timmy thought about it and answered, "That makes sense. But how are they here? We'd have to be in Dimmsdale to see them. I thought we were in Retroville."

"We were." Jimmy quickly replied, but starts to stress out. "I mean, logically we should be, but the Time Booth has never possessed the capabilities of universe hopping."

Suddenly, the Time Booth begins to short-circuit again. "Think we should be in there right now?" Timmy asked in slight panic.

"Either that or risk being stuck in this time period forever." Jimmy quickly answered before he and Timmy rush over to the Time Booth and get inside before it disappears.

* * *

As the Time Booth flew at fast speed through the time stream, Jimmy and Timmy hold onto each other as they scream in fright. They fly through a bright light and end up in what looked like a jungle.

Jimmy wasted no time in running to the control panel to see what was causing the malfunctions. "Whatever liquid that got spilt into the controls is causing the machine to turn on at random intervals. But this invention is only supposed to go forward and backwards in time, not travel through time periods of different worlds."

"Can you fix it?" Timmy asked.

"I think so." Jimmy answered as he opened up the latch to see the insides of the control panel smoking and sparking. "But without the correct tools, it could take a while."

Timmy turned to see a figure brush past the bushes. "Hey, what's that?" he wondered and proceeded to follow it.

"Timmy, wait!" Jimmy called as he followed him, not wanting Timmy to stray far in case the booth tried to leave again.

They peek out from behind a bush to see the figure climbing a tree and were soon able to recognize it as their friend, Tak, looking cautious about something as he sat on a branch, looking straight ahead.

"Hey, it's Tak." Timmy said, happy to see a familiar face.

"Huh, it is." Jimmy replied. "We must be somewhere close to the present."

"Maybe we can get his help. He can give you what you need to fix the Time Booth and get us home."

While he wasn't sure how the timeline could be affected, he had to admit that it was a good idea. "Perhaps you're right, Turner. Since Tak is our friend, he might be able to-" he was cut off when they heard the sounds of collective but familiar screams.

They look out of the bushes to see a net hanging from the tree, containing none other than the Nicktoons, themselves included. "Pukin' Pluto, it's us." Jimmy stated in shock.

"And Danny and SpongeBob." Timmy added with an amazed smile. "I remember this."

"Then that means…"

They see Tak jump down from the tree branch, landing on the ground and pointing his staff at the captured Nicktoons. "I got you now, alien scum!" He threatened, "Nowhere to run!"

"Aaah!" SpongeBob screams in panic. "Who is she?!"

"The protector of this world…minus the 'she' part cuz I am a boy!"

Still watching the scene from safely afar, Jimmy concluded, "…this is the moment when we first encountered Tak and the Pupununu."

They see Danny Phantom turn the net intangible, allowing him and his friends to fall to the ground. This startles Tak and the once brave warrior backs away, tripping on a rock and falling backwards onto the ground.

"Come on," Timmy encouraged, "Let's go get their help."

He was about to stand up, but Jimmy holds him arm to stop him. "We can't. It's one thing to encounter past versions of our friends, but the past versions of ourselves are out there too."

"So?" Timmy asked in disinterest.

Jimmy had to seriously explain, "What do you think will happen if Danny or Tak see two of you or two of me? We could cause a time paradox or mess up the future."

Timmy rolled his eyes as he responded, "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Plus since we're in the time period where Tak doesn't even know us yet, there's no point in getting his help. We'll have to think of another way."

They then see a glow in the distance where the Time Booth was, probably getting ready to leave again. "Wanna start by getting out of here?" Timmy asked.

"Affirmative." Jimmy responded before they stand up and take off, jumping into the booth before it disappears.

* * *

As the Time Booth travels through space and time again, Jimmy and Timmy grip the sides of the booth, minus the screaming since at this point, they've pretty much gotten used to the light speed travel taking them through time and different worlds.

After they entered the next time period, Jimmy opened the booth to see a world he recognized all too well. Smiling, Jimmy stated, "We're in Retroville."

Timmy came outside and asked, "But _when_ in Retroville?"

They felt the ground beneath their feet rumble and look up in shock to see what looked like a giant robotic dog rampaging through the town. "Holy Heisenberg!" Jimmy exclaimed in bafflement. "What is that?"

But Timmy smiled as he recalled, "Hey, that's Decimator. I definitely remember all this."

Jimmy daggered at Timmy and asked, "Think you can clarify what's going on, Timmy?"

"Okay, remember when I first came to Retroville? I put in a video game disk into Goddard and he turned into the video game character, Decimator."

Jimmy was appalled by this and angrily yelled, "You mean this is what happened to Goddard in my absence?" he sees Goddard looking for more opponents to destroy as he stomps away, causing Jimmy to watch in concern as his loyal dog loses control of himself. "I gotta do something about this."

He was about to run off until Timmy grabbed him by the back of his shirt to stop him. "Nah uh uh, Neutron." He slyly stated, "Remember what the boring genius said? 'We can't interfere with major events or risk altering the timeline,' Blah, blah, blah, and something about a time paradox too."

With some reluctance, Jimmy relaxed and slumped over in defeat. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

"Besides…if I remember correctly, something's already being done about it. If I'm remembering this right, I'm inside Decimator and am about to shut him down."

But they turn around and see the Time Booth short-circuiting again, signifying their time to go. Timmy slumped over in disappointment, "Aww…I won't even get to see myself save the day?"

Jimmy just grabbed his arm. "If I see Goddard in the future, I'll be sure to thank you for saving my dog." He pulled Timmy to the Time Booth and they went inside just before it disappeared.

* * *

After travelling through time to another location, Jimmy opens the door of the booth to observe his surroundings, but when he and Timmy come outside, they see they were in a neighborhood that they didn't quite recognize, but looked pretty modern if not very quiet.

"Any ideas where or when we are?" Timmy asked the genius.

After glancing around some more, Jimmy looks up and his eyes widen. "We're still in Retroville."

"How do you know?"

Jimmy points up to a sign on a large gate that read, "Retroville Cemetery".

"Oh…" Timmy said, feeling a bit weirded out that they ended up in such an inconspicuous place. "But are we in the past or the future, because I don't recognize anything here."

Jimmy replied, "I'm having a bit of trouble deciphering that myself. I've lived in Retroville almost my whole life and have never been here before- except for that one time I invented a serum to reanimate the dead and needed to find something to test it out on."

But Timmy wasn't really listening to Jimmy ramble on until his eyes caught something. "Hey, look." He points, getting Jimmy's attention and they look through the gates of the cemetery to see Carl Wheezer placing a rose at a grave, and sneezing (possibly because of his allergy) before walking away.

After Carl exits through the gateway, Timmy approaches him, "Carl?" he greets in an awkward manner since Carl was the last person he knew that would set foot in a creepy place like a cemetery.

"Timmy?" Carl asked, looking surprised to see him. "Timmy, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were ever coming back to Retroville."

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked, looking confused by what he was saying. "Why were you in there? Did you lose another hamster or a goldfish?"

This just made Carl even more confused than Timmy was. "Uhhh…but you know that Jimmy is…"

"I'm just as concerned as Timmy is." Jimmy stated, making his presence known. "By the way, Carl, can you inform us on any major events that have happened up until this point?"

But then minute Carl sees Jimmy, he has a look of shock and he screams loudly, "AAAAHHH! A GHOST!" as he continues screaming, Carl runs as far away as he possibly can, leaving the two boys agape.

"Okay, that was weird." Timmy stated, raising an eyebrow.

Standing there in stunned silence, Jimmy glances toward the cemetery and mutters, "It couldn't be." And without another word, he runs into the cemetery.

"Jimmy, wait!" Timmy yelled, but the boy genius doesn't come back.

Timmy chases after him and finds Jimmy standing still at the gravestone that Carl was just at. Jimmy was so still that he almost looked frozen, shown when Timmy came over and grabbed his shoulder, he didn't even budge.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked, seeing Jimmy's expression of shock and horror as he stared down toward the grave with the rose placed upon it. Finally, Timmy looked to see whose grave it was and his expression quickly changed to match Jimmy's.

Etched on the gravestone were the words, "James Isaac Neutron: Beloved Son, Beloved Genius".

Jimmy still stands there in shock and disbelief as he reads the inscription. "I never thought I'd be standing at my own grave." He muttered in horror.

Standing next to him, Timmy was just as shocked and horrified as he was. "But…but how?" he asked as he grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and shook him. "How can you be dead if you're still here? Are we even in the present or the future? How did this even happen?!"

"Timmy, calm down!" Jimmy calmly shouted as he moved Timmy off of him. "I'm just as shocked about this as you are." But then he noticed something and quickly pulls Timmy behind a stone statue. "Shh, someone's coming." He whispered to Timmy.

They look out and recognized the person standing at Jimmy's grave as Danny Fenton, only he was wearing a black hoodie while he was staring down at Jimmy's grave, looking forlorn.

"It's Danny," Timmy whispered.

"This is perfect." Jimmy whispered as well, pushing Timmy forward. "Go ask him about what's going on. I would, but…I'm supposed to be dead."

Timmy understood and with a deep breath, he went out of hiding and approached Danny from behind. "Umm, Danny?" he timidly called out.

With a look of surprise, Danny turned around and faced Timmy. But upon seeing him, his expression turns to anger. "Timmy…What are you doing here?" he asked in tranquil fury.

Stunned by his behavior, Timmy stammered, "Uhhh…same reason as you?"

Still glaring him, Danny coldly responded, "I highly doubt that. You told me you never wanted see me again. Not after our last battle…" with a sad look, he glanced back at the gravestone.

"Last battle?" Timmy asked, looking stunned, "What happened during our last battle? And what happened to Jimmy?"

This made Danny scowl even harder at Timmy. "Don't pretend you don't know. You know what happened when we all faced Death Phantom. You know that after Jimmy used his mech-suit…we lost him." These last words made Danny cover his face as if trying to keep himself composed, "I know that after everything that happened…you blamed me."

Timmy couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from his hiding place, neither could Jimmy. He wanted so much to go out there and reassure Danny that he was alive and well. But after what happened with Carl, he knew how much worse of an effect it could have on the timeline.

"Danny, I would never do that." Timmy sadly assured. "We're teammates, we're friends, we're Nicktoons."

After a moment of silence, Danny finally responded, "No, we're not, not anymore. Not without Jimmy; and definitely…not with you." With one last cold glare toward Timmy, Danny pulled up his hood and left without another word.

When he felt it was safe, Jimmy came out of his hiding place and ran over to Timmy, who fell to his knees in despair.

"Jimmy," Timmy asked in a low voice, "How did this happen? We beat Death Phantom, you used the mech-suit and survived, we continued being the Nicktoons. Why has the timeline changed?

After giving it some thought, Jimmy knowingly frowned and answered, "I don't think the timeline has changed, Timmy." He pulled Timmy's phone out of his backpocket and turned on the notepad that he used to write equations on the screen. "I have a theory that the Time Booth is not only propelling us through random periods of time, but also numerous possibilities that exists through dimensions of space and time, and through various outcomes of our actions, resulted in altered pathways of our existence."

He looked over to see Timmy just staring blankly at his phone until he finally spoke, "Yeeeah…okay."

Seeing that Timmy did not really understand, Jimmy pushed a button to erase what he had written on the phone and instead drew a single line. He proceeded to explain, "This line represents the time when we saved our worlds from Death Phantom." Then he connected it with another line going upward diagonally, "And this line represents the timeline we come from: where we won and the five of us remained Nicktoons." He drew another line that went downward diagonally, "This line represents where we are now: in a timeline where we were still victorious, but I ended up losing my life and the Nicktoons disbanded."

Now understanding, Timmy's eyes widen in stun. "Whoa…so you're saying this is like an alternate timeline."

"That's right, Turner. We've already seen two possible outcomes for one timeline, heck there might even be a third." Jimmy demonstrated this by drawing a third line down the middle of the other two lines he drew on the phone.

But Timmy had a horrified expression. "So…we might come across a timeline where we never became Nicktoons, another timeline where you die or Danny hates me?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

Without another word, Timmy rushes toward the gate and Jimmy quickly stands up to chase after him. Timmy had run out of the cemetery, toward the Time Booth, and started messing with the control pad as tears fill his eyes.

Jimmy grabbed him and attempted to restrain him. "Timmy, what are you doing?"

"I wanna go home!" Timmy cried out. "I don't wanna go to a time where you're gone, Danny hates me, and the Nicktoons break up!"

When Timmy slammed his fist on the control panel, it caused the Time Booth to spark again and Jimmy had to pull the struggling Timmy inside the booth before the machine left without them.

* * *

After traveling through the time stream, the Time Booth ends up at another random point in time. Timmy quickly ran out of the booth and immediately recognized the place as Amity Park (Casper High School to be precise), but was unable to determine what point in time he was in.

Jimmy followed him out of the booth to stop him from going any further, once it seemed like Timmy had finally stood still, he called, "Timmy, what are you doing?"

Facing Jimmy with tears in his eyes, Timmy answers, "I don't wanna see any more alternate timelines. What if there are ones out there that are even worse?"

"What does it matter if there are?" Jimmy yelled in frustration. "Those kinds of timelines are what we in the science community call "What ifs"- as in things that could've happened to us, but didn't."

Timmy started to calm down as Jimmy continued to explain, "What if Tucker went into the ghost portal and acquired ghost powers instead of Danny? What if Japan was victorious during World Was 2? What if I chose to go directly to college?" Jimmy seemed to get overwhelmed with excitement for a bit, but quickly calmed down, "Those possibilities are out there and with the way my machine is acting, we may get to see some of them, and as witnessed, some of them won't be good, but they're also something we should not think about too hard."

After this, Timmy took a deep sigh and replied, "You're right, Jimmy. That horrible future didn't happen to us, so I should-"

He was cut off when they heard a loud explosion and they turn around to see piles of meat flying through the air. Timmy squints his eyes and looks toward the sky. "Hey, is that Danny?" he asked, seeing Danny Phantom in the air, fighting what looked like small meat monsters. They noticed Danny's fighting style was quite different.

"He looks different somehow." Jimmy mentioned, noticing a slight change in the ghost boy's appearance, "And he's a bit inexperienced."

Danny Phantom and a pile of meat were suddenly flung back against a wooden fence, right next to Jimmy and Timmy.

"Danny!" Timmy cried out, worried for the inexperienced ghost boy's safety.

Danny opened his eyes to see them. "Do I know you?" he asked since this was long before he had met either one of them. "And aren't you two a little young to be going to this school?"

"Uhhh…" Both Jimmy and Timmy stammered, unsure of what to say to him, but they suddenly witnessed the large meat monster arise from the ground.

The ghost boy stood up and said, "Oh whatever, just get as far away from here as possible. It's not safe."

He was about to fly away to resume battle, but Timmy stopped him. "Wait! If we were friends, you'd like me, right?"

Unsure of what to say to the strange boy, Danny just looked confused as he answered, "Uhh…sure?" and flew away to finish battling the ghost.

Jimmy stared at Timmy with his eyes narrowed dully while Timmy just awkwardly shrugged with a grin. But before they can do anything else, the Time Booth began to short-circuit and they hurry inside before it disappears.

* * *

With a flash, the Time Booth appears in a dark location and Jimmy and Timmy exit to look around, seeing hung up coats and different outfits. "Now where are we?" Timmy wondered.

"I'm not sure." Jimmy answered as he looked around and grabbed the sleeve of a fancy coat. "But it does appear to be the inside of someone's closet."

"For who?" Timmy asked, noticing that the closet looked big enough to be someone's bedroom. "A giant?"

Both he and Jimmy open the door a crack and see Eustace Strych saying, "You're honestly wasting your time, Neutron. You should've calculated this."

While hiding in the closet, they see another Jimmy Neutron standing across from Eustace. The other Jimmy then speaks, "I'm only gonna say this once: Let them go."

Wondering what he was talking about, Jimmy and Timmy look to the left to see a glass chamber containing the rest of the Nicktoons, tied together with their mouths gagged. Danny Phantom was unconscious which prevented him from using his ghost powers to help them escape.

Timmy's eyes widen to see him and his friends being held hostage. "I don't remember any of this."

As he watches, Jimmy says, "If I could speculate, I'd say we've landed at some point in the future."

Eustace just smirks and responds, "You want your team back so badly, Neutron? Then come and get them."

The Future Jimmy holds a pair of triggers in his hands and pushes the buttons, causing them to spread over his hands until he's wearing electronic battle gauntlets and ready to fight. Eustace just calmly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a mechanical wrist band that he attaches to his left wrist. He pushes a button that activates a full body armor that spreads all over, leaving only his face exposed.

"I'll show you just what money can buy!" Eustace proclaimed before lunging at Jimmy, who blocked him with his power gauntlets. "I could use that money to acquire your team and portal technology, just name your price."

While holding Eustace back, Jimmy glared and responded, "They're not objects and I would never sell anything to you."

As the two started to battle it out, the two boys watched from inside the closet. Jimmy smiled in excitement as he said, "Ha, I knew those Neutron Power Gauntlets were a good idea. I'll definitely start on those when I get home."

Timmy smiled slyly as he added, "Although, since I now know about this, I'll make sure me and the others DON'T get kidnapped."

Jimmy gave an annoyed glare toward Timmy, but before they could spectate more of the awesome battle or see who ended up victorious, the Time Booth started up again and they quickly ran inside so they could leave. From outside, Eustace noticed the strange glow coming from inside his closet, but Future Jimmy used his momentary distraction to sock him in the face.

* * *

After traveling through the time stream, the Time Booth landed on a sandy beach and once it was safe, Jimmy and Timmy exit out. Jimmy took a moment to examine the control pad. "As amusing as it is to observe different points of our lives, I have to figure out a way to get us back home."

Timmy glanced around to see they were actually on an island with what appeared to be an active volcano, and on the beach seemed to be miscellaneous objects. "Hmm…sandy beaches, a volcano, junk from our worlds…" he suddenly felt the ground beneath him rumble, "…And earthquakes. We must be on Volcano Island!"

Despite Timmy's excitement, Jimmy did not look as enthusiastic since he was still trying to tinker with the Time Booth before it started up again. "Volcano Island? This place is always here, we can see it anytime we want."

"But it's not just any day on Volcano Island…" Timmy continued excitedly until he spotted something even more familiar. He pulled Jimmy away from the control panel and faced him forward. "Look!"

"Timmy!" Jimmy yelled in frustration since he was still trying to get them home. "I have to-"

"Look, look!" he finally shows Jimmy that in the distance where the beach stretched were Danny and SpongeBob talking to a large bearded crab. "It's Danny and SpongeBob! And they're talking to that kooky old crab who's telling them to find us so we can all face the Mawgu!"

"I remember that…sorta." Jimmy dully explained, "I was holed up in my lab, working on an experiment during all that. Until you guys contacted me to alert me of what was going on."

Timmy still smiled as he told Jimmy, "I wish you were here. After we defeated the Mawgu, we stayed for a couple more days and had a beach party."

Seeing the beautiful sun rise over the volcano, Jimmy finally smiled and admitted, "You know…I kinda wish I was present for this adventure too."

Before they had to leave again for another random point in time, Jimmy and Timmy see more random junk fall from the sky, including a vending machine containing snacks that had landed just a few feet away from them and the Time Booth. Realizing that they hadn't eaten in a while, they dashed over to it, but as Timmy dug into his pockets for change, he realized he had none.

Jimmy smirked as he held up his wrist watch and pointed it to the machine. He pushed a button on the watch and it fired a laser at the keypad that broke the machine, causing a bunch of snacks to fall out of it. The boys cheer and high-five before gathering the haul of candy. Jimmy had to admit to himself that despite him and Timmy always arguing with each other, he was having fun on this adventure with just Timmy Turner. They decided to commemorate the moment by Timmy pulling Jimmy close and holding out his phone to take a selfie of them with the volcano (and Mawgu) in the background.

 _Things seem to be progressing great right now, but for…how long? Tell me what you think of the story so far and what timelines you think Jimmy and Timmy will encounter next. Stick around for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Good Future Evil Future

_Here is the next chapter containing "JaTEA", which contains more timelines from the Nicktoons' adventures. What will they experience?_

 _Enjoy…_

 **Chapter 3 Good Future Evil Future**

After leaving the previous timeline, the Time Booth appears in a familiar location that Jimmy and Timmy recognize when they look out the windows. It was Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. Jimmy reached into his pocket for some of his air gum. "I'm gonna go out there and see if I can fix the controls to take us home."

But Timmy grabs his arm. "You can't go out there. What if we run into something dangerous?"

Suddenly, they hear a familiar laugh and see SpongeBob dressed up as Mermaid Man. With him was Patrick, who was dressed like Barnacle Boy.

They were jumping around SpongeBob's lawn and having fun as they tried to sneak up on Gary who was wearing a Jumbo Shrimp mask on his shell.

Jimmy dully frowned and told Timmy, "I don't think this qualifies as dangerous. SpongeBob told me he played this game with Patrick last month."

Before Jimmy could pop the gum in his mouth, Timmy exclaimed, "Wait! If this is a month in the past, we might be getting closer to the present."

"But Timmy, the booth's directions are completely randomized. We might go back 80 years into past next."

"Well, in that case," Timmy said with an amused smile, "Swim out there and get us home."

Jimmy held the doorknob and returned the same smile as he warned Timmy, "You might wanna hold your breath."

Knowing what this would mean, Timmy nervously pinched his nose and puffed out his cheeks. But before anyone could go out, the booth turned on and disappeared.

* * *

As they traveled through time, Jimmy groaned in dismay, "Gas planet. We waited too long and who knows where we might end up."

"Relax, Neutron." Timmy assured, "We might end up somewhere that'll give you plenty of time to fix it."

The booth transported them to a dark place. They open the door a crack and noticed they were in the woods and it was sometime during the night. Jimmy narrowed his eyes and sarcastically stated, "Sure, Timmy, I'll have plenty of time to fix the Time Booth in a forest with a severe lack of lighting."

"Okay, I get it." An unamused Timmy responded. He opened the door all the way and looked around. "Hey, you think this is the Pupununu? Maybe even the present day Pupununu?"

"It's hard to say. I'd have to have more evidence to tell."

Suddenly, they hear a loud howl pierce the night sky, making their hearts race. They then hear a rustling in the bushes straight ahead of them and they scream when they see a strange animal jump out at them.

"AAAAHHH!" Jimmy and Timmy hold each other as the creature growled at them, but they freeze when they notice the creature's true identity. "Tak?" they both ask in surprise.

The creature was indeed their friend, Tak, on all fours with his arms, legs, face, and torso covered in brown fur, claws on his hands and feet, fangs in his mouth, and had a bushy tail.

Tak continued to growl at them until Timmy questioned, "Tak…you're a howler again?"

Howler Tak spoke in his normal voice, "Jimmy, Timmy, how did you get here so fast? Howler Juju is calling for me; you had to stay in the hut."

Jimmy whispered to Timmy, "Tak isn't a howler again, Timmy. This is when he was a howler."

"But that was a long time ago." Timmy complained since even though he couldn't remember the exact date, they hadn't had to deal with howlers in a long time.

However, Howler Tak suddenly lost control of himself and growled viciously at the two boys. "You smell like Jimmy and Timmy, but I know you can't be them!" he pounced toward the two and they both scream as they quickly rush into the booth and shut the door.

They cower inside as Howler Tak claws and bites at the glass, trying to break in and eat them. Jimmy and Timmy sit in a fetal position, huddled together as their once best friend tried to attack them. Even though they feared he would get inside, the booth turns on and vanishes into thin air, dropping Howler Tak on the ground as he sniffed the dirt, trying to figure out where Jimmy and Timmy had gone.

* * *

Once they noticed that they were once again traveling through time, Jimmy and Timmy relaxed and the latter sighs in relief, "Phew, I hope we don't come across something like that again."

Upon reaching another time period, Jimmy peers through the window and glances around to see they were in Bikini Bottom again, only this time they were in the middle of the city and it looked run down for some reason.

"Interesting…" Jimmy said as he continued looking around. "We're back in Bikini Bottom. But…it looks drastically different."

Timmy looked out the window as well so he could see. "What are you talking about? How can it end up like this?"

Suddenly, they hear screaming and see a bunch of Bikini Bottom citizens running for their lives from a bunch of robots. They were confused by when and how this was happening in Bikini Bottom, but they glance up to see a jet sled being ridden by a square creature in a black outfit with a Darth Vader mask and helmet.

"DarkEvil LaserPants?!" Jimmy exclaimed, recognizing them villain as SpongeBob's alternate future self.

"It can't be!" Timmy also exclaimed in shock.

They witness DarkEvil signal more robots to siege Bikini Bottom while Plankton stands atop of his apprentice's head and laughs victoriously. Timmy is still in shock as he asks, "How could this have happened?"

A calmer Jimmy speculates, "I think we may have stumbled into another alternate timeline; one where SpongeBob had become DarkEvil LaserPants."

Staring at the evil sponge and remembering how terrifying he could be, Timmy screamed and started banging on the inside of the booth. "AAAGGHHH! Get us out of here! Get us out of here!"

By function or coincidence, the booth turns on and disappears from the conquered Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Jimmy and Timmy peer out of the window of the Time Booth, and Timmy instantly recognized it as his own front yard. "Hey," Timmy said with a smile. "I'm home…and it looks the same."

Timmy was about to leave, but Jimmy grabbed his shoulder to stop him from going outside. "Wait, Timmy," Jimmy warned, "We don't know if your house out there is really your house or a fabrication of another alternate timeline."

"Oh, come on, Neutron." Timmy scoffed. "Nothing here can be as bad as the last timeline we were in."

But suddenly, they see another Timmy Turner screaming in panic as he runs past his house. The two time traveling boys see that chasing the other Timmy was a herd of angry vicious dogs. They continue to watch until they see another dog following from far behind, only this dog was floating due to having fairy wings, had yellow and orange fur, and a star at the tip of his tail.

"Sorry Timmy!" the dog called out, "I had no idea that other dogs were territorial with fire hydrants! Am I still your pet?"

After witnessing this alternate timeline, Timmy started to scream in panic as he banged on the walls of the Time Booth like before. "AAAAGGHHH! Take us back! Take us back!"

Just like before, the Time Booth disappeared from the alternate Dimmsdale.

* * *

As they traveled through the time stream, Jimmy grabbed Timmy's shoulders and shoved him against the wall. He stared Timmy intently in the eyes. "Turner, we're not gonna get home with you reacting hysterically to every alternate timeline we come across!"

Timmy shoved Jimmy off of him and reacted with anger, "I don't see you trying to get us back, genius!"

The booth reappears in another unknown location and they both step out of it as they continue arguing. "How do you expect me to work with all this universe hopping that's occurring? Should I risk getting stranded here?"

They finally acknowledge their surroundings and see that they are inside a large metal room. "Well, this looks like a good place to work." Timmy stated sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment, Jimmy looks around and sees barrels filled with various metal objects and a conveyor belt carrying plastic toy parts. "We appear to be in a factory; a toy factory."

Realizing what Jimmy was implying, Timmy pieces what time period they were in. "Are you saying that this is the time we fought the toybots?"

His question was answered when a large mechanical door opens and they see Tak run in. The shaman sees them and he rushes over to them with a smile. "Jimmy! Timmy! Boy am I glad to see you."

Jimmy and Timmy glance at each other silently and stammered, "Uhhh…" since neither knew what to say to their friend without possibly messing up the timeline.

"Have you seen SpongeBob and Patrick?" Tak asked in concern. "I heard they were here and I thought with their help, we can stop Professor Calamitous and whatever he's planning."

Timmy quickly answered, "Of course we've seen them. They're through that door over there and down the hall."

"Great." Tak said with a grin and rushed off, but turned back. "Wait, aren't you coming?" he asked in concern.

They fell silent again until Timmy answered, "Yeah, we'll meet you there. We just wanna make sure…other Nicktoons don't need our help."

"Still great." Tak replied with another grin. "I'll see you both soon."

Once he left through the large door, Jimmy and Timmy both sigh in relief before the booth short-circuits again, signaling their time to go. As they rush into the booth, Jimmy smiles and compliments, "I gotta admit, Turner, what you did was pretty clever."

"I know." Timmy responded with a smug grin before the booth disappears somewhere else.

* * *

They reappear in what looked like Dimmsdale, only it was now filled with bright colors and cutesy items for sale. To their surprise, they see a bunch of gigglepies hopping around and looking cute while they giggle.

Jimmy stares at Timmy and suspiciously asked, "When did this happen?"

With an annoyed frown, Timmy answers, "I don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

Soon, the Time Booth enters another time period and the two boys exit to see they are now in a ruined town that looked somewhat familiar to them. They walk ahead as they glance around wondering where exactly they were.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy answered, "If I'm correct- and I most likely am- we are in Amity Park."

"But why is it like this? What could've happened?"

Suddenly, a tall figure phases from below the ground in front of them and they gasp in horror to see that it was none other than Dark Dan Phantom.

He spoke to them in a cold voice, "I think the better question would be: why are you boys still here?"

"AAAH! DANNY PHANTOM!" Timmy screamed as he fell backwards, recognizing all too well that the ghost was their former good friend and teammate from an alternate future.

"So you know me." Dark Dan stated, raising an eyebrow since he did not know who either of them were. "Or you know who I used to be."

"No, we don't." Jimmy quickly explained as he pulled Timmy to his feet, and continued to lie to keep themselves safe from the murderous ghost, "We are completely unaware of the circumstances pertaining to your dominance. We're just gonna depart to our…"

However, Dark Dan didn't buy their act one bit and fired an ectoplasm string at Jimmy and pulled the genius into his fist as he strangled him. "JIMMY!" Timmy cried out.

Dark Dan stared at Timmy and demanded, "Tell me where you two came from, and you better do it fast." He tightened his grip around Jimmy's neck as the boy struggled for breath.

Fearing for Jimmy's life and without his fairies for protection, Timmy confessed, "We're not from here! Jimmy and I are from another timeline! We came here in a time machine that's been taking us to different time periods!"

"Show me." Dark Dan demanded as he kept his tight grip around Jimmy's throat.

With no other choice, Timmy led the malicious ghost to where they left the Time Booth and they all saw it was still there, having not left from another malfunction. Seeing the machine and its controls, Dark Dan smirked in satisfaction. "Excellent." He said as he floated over to the booth. "With this, I can control every moment in time." He turned to Timmy, "How does it work?"

Timmy stayed silent and looked at the controls. But Dark Dan quickly lost his patience and repeated, "I said to tell me how it works!" he held Jimmy up by his neck as he slowly tightened his grip. "That is if you value your friend's life."

Jimmy gasps as he struggles for air, but Timmy remained silent with fear until he finally responded, "I…I don't know." he then pointed at Jimmy, "He's the one who built it. Only he knows how it works."

Dark Dan stares at the boy genius at his mercy and tosses him on the ground next to Timmy as the genius sits up and coughs for air. "Now," Dark Dan began saying, "You will operate this device for me."

As Jimmy stands up, he glares at Timmy, "Turner, do you realize what you've just done?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Timmy just smiles and answers, "Of course I do."

Taking the hint, Jimmy returns the same smile and holds his watch out toward the evil ghost and pushes a button that releases white smoke, temporarily blinding him. Timmy then pounds his fist on the control panel, causing it to short-circuit and give the two enough time to run into the Time Booth as it glows.

Dark Dan brushes his way past the smoke just in time to see the Time Booth disappear with the two boys.

* * *

As the Time Booth travels through the time stream, Jimmy and Timmy laugh as they held each other's shoulders. "Holy Heisenberg, Turner." Jimmy said, very impressed. "I had almost believed that you were gonna give in to that phantom's demands."

Timmy chuckled and responded, "Are you kidding? I was in the zone the whole time." He then turned around to keep Jimmy from seeing his shudder and exhaling.

Afterwards, the Time Booth reached its destination and the two boys exit to see they were in what looked like a darkly lit alley surrounded by tall buildings. Jimmy looked around and said, "Strange, I can't recognize anything here."

Timmy ran out to the entrance of the alley and gasps in awe to see they were in a dark city with many tall buildings containing neon signs with video screens and the occasional hover car passing by on the streets.

"Oh man," Timmy said in surprise. "It's like those dystopian futures I've seen in every sci-fi movie."

As Jimmy observes the surroundings as well, he responds, "It's real, Turner. But what location is this future in?"

"Who cares? It's probably a worse future than the last ones we've visited." On cue, two black demonic-looking spirits that strangely resemble the ecto-pusses spring up from the ground and stare menacingly at Jimmy and Timmy. "Yup…" Timmy cried as he held his arms around Jimmy, "…definitely worse."

The boys hold each other in fear as the ghosts fly toward them, but they were suddenly obliterated by two blasts. Jimmy and Timmy open their eyes to see a teenage boy with spiky black hair, wearing a purple visor over his eyes, black fingerless gloves, a gray shirt, a red life preserver vest, blue jeans, and sneakers. He puts the ray gun he used back in his belt that contained many other gadgets.

He approaches the boys and spoke in a familiar voice, "You kids alright?"

Jimmy stares at him and his eyes widen in realization, "Danny? Is that you?"

The boy removes his visor, revealing his blue eyes and the fact that he did indeed look like their friend, Danny Fenton. "Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked.

Timmy, however, smiled in joy and hugged the teenager. "I can't believe it's you, Danny! You don't know what we've been through!" he let go and questioned, "But why are you using all those ghost weapons instead of using your powers?"

"Ghost powers?" the teenager questioned, "I don't have ghost powers. I never did."

"You are Danny Fenton, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I am." The teenager responded with a smile. "But you must be talking about my grandpa, Danny Phantom."

"GRANDPA?!" Jimmy and Timmy both exclaimed in shock.

Danny Jr. chuckles as he adds, "I may not have powers like him, but I can bust the ghost of Amity Park just fine on my own." He takes a small round device out of his belt and pushes the middle button that turned it into a shuriken. "With all the ghosts getting turned into demons in the recent years, someone has to do it."

Jimmy and Timmy smile in excitement, having so many questions to ask the future descendent of their friend. But the time booth suddenly activates again, signaling that they have to go.

"Aww, man." Timmy groaned, slumping in disappointment.

"Sorry, Danny," Jimmy sheepishly apologized, "But we have to go. Bye!"

The boys both wave goodbye as they rush into the Time Booth and it disappears with them inside. Danny Jr. stares in confusion, wondering who exactly the two boys were until he just shrugs it off and puts on his visor as he walks out of the alley and climbs aboard a black hover cycle. He starts the motor and drives off to find more ghosts to defeat in the name of his grandfather.

* * *

Soon the Time Booth came to a completely different point in time and they exit the booth and Timmy recognizes the area as the Dimmsdale Park. "Whoa, we're in Dimmsdale!" Timmy exclaimed, "And it looks like the current day Dimmsdale."

"We can't be too sure, Timmy." Jimmy warns, "It could be an alternate timeline."

Timmy sighs in exhaustion and bends forward. "Who cares? I'm so tired; I don't know how much time traveling I can take."

But then, they look ahead to see another Timmy Turner sitting on a bench with none other than Trixie Tang. They were sitting close to each other as they held hands and smiled.

Timmy reacted in stun and amazement, "Whoa, you mean I actually get Trixie to like me? This has to be the future."

"Like I previously stated, it could be an alternate future." Jimmy warned a second time.

"I also previously stated, "Who cares?" It's still the future and I get Trixie Tang to like me. I gotta find out how."

Jimmy turns his head and sees the Time Booth starting up again. "Too bad we won't be able to." He grabs Timmy by the back of his shirt and drags him to the booth, all while Timmy struggled to get away.

"No, no!" Timmy shouted as he was pulled into the booth. "Go on without me! This is my only chance to find out how! I need to know!"

 _One of the time periods is a reference to my Nicktoons fic "Howler of the Night", which can be read on deviantart, and the other time period is from my fic "Future Shock", which can be read here on ._

 _Please review what you think so far and stick around for more to come._


	4. Chapter 4: Will Be or May Be

_In this chapter, Jimmy and Timmy visit many great (and not so great) moments in time. Which is which, see for yourself._

 _Enjoy…_

 **Chapter 4: Will Be or May Be**

After the Time Booth enters another time period, Jimmy and Timmy exit and stare at their surroundings, not recognizing the world, but see chunks of orange goop covering the town.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked in confusion. "Where are we?" but he suddenly yelps when a ball of orange goo falls in front of him, splashing him with tiny bits of goop.

Jimmy immediately recognizes his surroundings and explains, "This has to be the time that Globulous invaded the Earth."

Timmy looks up ahead to see SpongeBob and Technus, only they were both back to back, fighting strange monsters that looked like they were made of goo. He also becomes shocked to see Tak fighting alongside Beautiful Gorgeous, and a much taller Plankton fighting the monsters alongside another Jimmy.

The confused bucktoothed boy turned to Jimmy and asked, "What are you guys doing with THEM?"

With a sheepish chuckle, Jimmy further explains, "You see, we kinda teamed up with them for a while to resolve the conflict."

After noticing that he stepped in some orange goop, Timmy lifts up his right foot with a disgusted, "Yuck," he then adds in a deadpanned voice, "I'm so glad I wasn't part of this adventure."

It brought both of them relief when the Time Booth activated again and they ran away before more orange goop can rain down from the sky.

* * *

After they entered another point in time, they both exit the booth to see they were in a dark, enclosed space surrounded by clothes. "Gee, where are we?" Timmy wondered, looking uncomfortable.

Jimmy examines the clothing and notices it was a dress alongside some flower pattern shirts and a couple of colorful skirts. "I think we're inside a closet, Turner. A female's closet…"

Timmy's eyes widen in horror upon hearing this. "Oh, my gosh." He squealed in terror. "This is so gross."

Jimmy's face scrunches up in a similar expression. "I'm a bit out of my comfort zone as well."

The closet door opens a crack and they peek out to see a bedroom and a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles; wearing a sleeveless dress, black leggings, and a purple hair bow. They then see Cosmo and Wanda floating above the girl as she smiles at them.

"So what do you wanna wish for now, Chloe?" Wanda asked the girl.

As they watch from inside the closet, Jimmy whispers to Timmy, "Turner, I think Cosmo and Wanda belong to that girl."

Despite this, Timmy's reaction was pleasant. "Well, isn't it obvious?" he whispers back, "We're, like, ten years in the future, and she's Cosmo and Wanda's next godchild."

But Jimmy glances at a calendar hanging on the wall and notices the date. "Uh, Timmy?" he tried to warn him of when they really were, but it was too late.

They see another Timmy Turner enter the room and greet the girl in a friendly tone, "Hey Chloe, hey Cosmo and Wanda."

"Hi Timmy!" Chloe greets enthusiastically, "I'm really glad we get to share fairy godparents together. Let's wish for something helpful."

Now realizing they are in another alternate timeline, Timmy groans and passes out. Jimmy slaps his forehead and has to carry Timmy to the Time Booth before it leaves without them.

* * *

They end up at another unknown point in time just as Timmy regains consciousness. Timmy holds his head as he begins to open the door of the booth. "I think I need some air."

But the minute he moments the door, water suddenly floods inside, forcing Jimmy and Timmy to hold their breath and realize they are underwater. Thinking quickly, Jimmy reaches into his pocket and puts some gum in his mouth, chewing it until he can breathe again. He then rushes over to Timmy, and forces a piece of gum into his mouth, which Timmy chews so he too can breathe.

As he sighs with relief, Jimmy sarcastically asks, "Did you get your air?"

Timmy returns with a frown and a bitter, "Shut up."

They walk away from the booth that had placed them over a cliff with no sign of life. "If this is Bikini Bottom, where is everyone?" Timmy wondered.

Looking ahead, they see the town that is usually Bikini Bottom, only is looked desolated with ruined buildings, a large stone temple, and many statues and posters of Plankton. Both boys were in shock until they see a cloaked figure standing next to the broken "Planktopolis" sign that overlooked the town.

"Excuse me," Jimmy called out. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

The cloaked figure immediately turns around with a scared cry, revealing it to be mermaid with light green skin, freckles, short messy blue hair, and glasses with a cracked lens.

Jimmy and Timmy yelp as well all while the mermaid cries out, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Mindy?" Jimmy asked, recognizing her as the mermaid princess SpongeBob had told them about.

But Mindy still looked terrified by their presence. "How do you know my name? Are you one of them?"

"Take it easy." Jimmy calmly said, "We just know you from…"

Timmy quickly spoke up, "From your reputation as King Neptune's daughter."

But the mention of her father made her tear up. "Daddy…"

Seeing that this pushed a horrible button for Mindy, they attempted to get some answers, "Mindy," Jimmy began asking, "Can you explain what happened to Bikini Bottom?"

Mindy lowered her face as she sadly explained, "It was Plankton. He stole my father's crown, framed Mr. Krabs for it, and took over Bikini Bottom by brainwashing everyone with bucket helmets. Then after my father executed Mr. Krabs, Plankton put a bucket helmet on him and turned my father into one of his slaves so he can conquer the rest of the ocean."

Both Jimmy and Timmy were in shock by this, realizing they were at another point in the future that didn't happen the way they remembered it. But Timmy asked, "But what about SpongeBob? Wasn't he supposed to stop this?"

Mindy became even sadder as she explained, "Both he and Patrick journeyed to Shell City to retrieve my father's crown, but never returned. I don't even know where they are or if they're even…"

Before she can finish her sentence, Timmy shouted, "NO!" he soon became hysterical, "This isn't supposed to happen! It can't happen!"

He ran off into the direction of the Time Booth as Jimmy called out for him, "Timmy, wait!" he turned back to Mindy as he quickly said, "Thanks Mindy." before running after his friend.

He found Timmy huddled inside the booth, holding his knees in despair. Jimmy carefully approached him and assured, "Timmy, calm down. This is an alternate universe. The SpongeBob we know isn't gone."

But Timmy glares at him and retorts, "Who cares? I just wanna go home where none of this ever happened!"

Even without the use of his fairies, Timmy gets his wish and the Time Booth starts up again. "Hang on, Timmy." Jimmy warns as he gets inside and closes the door.

* * *

When they end up somewhere else, the door opens and Timmy crawls out to see they are still in Planktopolis- only this time, they are in the city rather than near the outskirts. Timmy looks in despair again as he mutters, "No…we're still in the same timeline. We're stuck here!"

Jimmy comes out of the booth and looks around, puzzled to see the same structures, but no one around. "It can't be. We left that time period."

Timmy bolted up and grabbed Jimmy by his shoulders, shaking him. "Don't you see, Neutron? We never-" but Jimmy covered his mouth to silence him.

"Wait, Timmy," Jimmy spoke quietly. "Do you hear something?"

Neither of them spoke another word and they listened carefully to hear a strange sound that seems to be close by. They turn around and see the Krusty Krab that had pumping music and flashing lights inside. Curious they walk over and peek in through the windows to see crowds of fish inside the restaurant and loud rock music playing. To their amazement, they see SpongeBob flying around, dressed like a kind of wizard and jamming out on an electric guitar.

Timmy immediately smiled. "It's SpongeBob!"

"Of course." Jimmy said, smiling as well. "This is a different timeline. The one where SpongeBob returns with King Neptune's crown and saves Bikini Bottom."

Timmy stares through the window at SpongeBob's performance with wide eyes, "SpongeBob told us about this. I just never thought I would be able to see it."

Jimmy smiles slyly at Timmy and mentions, "If you had asked, I could've taken you back in time a lot sooner to witness this."

Despite trying to lighten the mood, he noticed that Timmy looked forlorn. "Are you okay, Timmy?" the genius asked in concern.

"Well…we've seen a lot of What If stuff; and a few of them have been…not so great. I know they didn't really happen to us, but seeing that they could have, it just…"

"I understand, Timmy." Jimmy suddenly agreed with a heavy sigh. "I know I said it shouldn't be something we should think about, but seeing it with my own eyes and knowing that there was a possibility that we could've lost any of our friends, I…"

Jimmy shuts his eye tightly as if trying to hold back tears, but Timmy holds his shoulder and gives him an assuring smile. "Don't think about it too hard, right?" he said, repeating Jimmy's earlier words.

This made Jimmy smile a bit until they notice the booth starting up again. Jimmy quickly states, "Let's hurry and get out of here."

They both start running toward the booth while Timmy says, "I wonder what future we'll end up in this time. I hope it's an alternate timeline where we have an alien and a robot on our team."

However, before they could speculate some more, they jump inside the booth just before it disappears.

* * *

When the Time Booth reappears, they open the door, spilling sea water that was left over from Bikini Bottom onto the grass. They walk out and Timmy inhales deeply with a relaxed sigh, "Aaah… it's nice to breathe in some fresh air."

"It'd be nice to know when and where this source of nitrogen and oxygen is coming from."

"Retroville."

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked until Timmy pointed ahead to see Jimmy's friends in the latter's front yard, including versions of themselves standing off against each other. "It's us." Jimmy said in surprise.

"And there's Cindy." Timmy pointed out.

"I guess this is where we competed for her affection."

Timmy smirks and mentions, "And I won that fight by the way."

Jimmy frowned and replied, "As I recall, I was victorious in that fight."

Timmy faced him and retorted, "Oh, no you didn't. I won and your science junk was no match for Cosmo and Wanda."

Leaning close, Jimmy pointed to Timmy's chest and bitterly responded, "That's where you're wrong, Turner. As this past event clearly shows, Cindy is looking directly at me, having already declared me the victor."

Timmy then shoves Jimmy away from him and shouts, "Nuh uh! She goes out with me after this!"

Shoving him back, Jimmy shouts, "She goes out with me after she gets tired of you!"

"You just can't admit that I can beat you in any fight!"

"Not when it comes to any fight regarding intellect given your diminutive cranial capacity."

Steaming with anger, Timmy stammered, "You…you…know it all dweeb!"

"Pink-hatted doofus!"

Before their fight could escalate, the Time Booth began to malfunction and they growl at each other before racing to the door. However, they both attempted to get in first, getting themselves stuck in the door way as they attempted to beat each other inside.

"Big-headed nerd." Timmy managed to blurt out.

"Ignorant beaver boy." Jimmy retorted until they both topple inside the Time Booth as it disappears.

* * *

Even while the Time Booth was traveling through space and time, Jimmy and Timmy still rumbled with each other inside the booth; and given the small space, all they could do was punch and kick each other.

The booth finally lands back in Retroville, but as the door opened, Jimmy and Timmy just roll outside as they continued wrestling each other.

"Take this, shorty!" Timmy shouted as he punched Jimmy in the stomach.

Jimmy coughs and groans, "Prepare to lose some molars, Captain Overbite." He returned a punch to Timmy in the cheek.

They growl at each other again and grab each other's arms as they shove each other around, unbeknownst to them as a large chicken shaped space ship flies overhead. Jimmy was shoved into the control panel of the Time Booth, causing it to turn on, but the genius just rushes toward Timmy and tackles him to the ground.

Timmy screams and kicks Jimmy off of him, sending him toward the Time Booth when it starts to glow. Timmy charges toward Jimmy and tackles him into the booth just as it teleports away with them.

* * *

In the Time Booth, Jimmy and Timmy both sat on opposite sides of the boot, panting in exhaustion.

Between breaths, Timmy asked, "…Had enough…Nerdtron?"

An equally worn out Jimmy responds, "I haven't…even begun…Turner."

A fight cloud formed in the Time Booth and when it appeared in another time period, the fight flew out the door and both boys punched and kicked each other until another shadow loomed over them.

"Do I have to put you boys in a corner?" A familiar female voice asked, and the two freeze when they look up to see Wanda, looking stern with hands on her hips.

Next to her was a grinning Cosmo, but both fairies were dressed in silver jumpsuits with ringed shoulder pads. Cosmo then pointed out, "Those are the weirdest looking fairies I've ever seen."

Both Jimmy and Timmy stood up in shock as they asked, "Cosmo? Wanda?"

"Timmy?" Wanda asked, now recognizing her godchild.

"You know, he does look like our old godchild." Cosmo added, "And his friend looks like that kid with the fudgy hair."

But Timmy just smiled, happy to see his godparents again, "Cosmo, Wanda, I'm so glad to see you. You will not believe what I've been through today."

"Where are we anyway?" Jimmy wondered, not recognizing his surroundings.

Timmy answered, "Isn't it obvious, Neutron? We're in Fairy World." But then, he actually looks around and sees they are in a large city, populated by fairies, all wearing the same silver jumpsuits. In one building, they see Jorgen standing outside a store that had a window display of sleeveless silver jumpsuits like the one he was wearing.

"This doesn't look much like Fairy World." Timmy says, turning to his fairies.

"That's because this isn't Fairy World." Cosmo contently explain. "This is Dimmsdale."

"Dimmsdale?" Timmy repeated, seeing that his town looked much more advanced with the tall skyscrapers and pieces of high-tech gadgets floating around. But he still couldn't understand why there were so many fairies out in the open.

Jimmy was just as impressed as he was. "Holy Heisenberg, we must be at some point in the future."

"So you're both from the past?" Wanda questioned.

"That explains why you two don't look a day over 10." Cosmo added.

"Mom, Dad!" an unfamiliar voice called out. They then see Poof fly over to them, still looking like a cute baby, but wearing the same jumpsuit as every other fairy. He then spoke in a deep childish voice, "Can I borrow some money? I'm gonna go see "The Fairyvengers" with the guys."

"Poof!" Timmy cried excitedly.

It was now that Poof noticed him and was just as surprised as he was to see him. "Timmy?" Poof asked, growing a smile. "Whoa, man, I haven't seen you in so long."

"Poof, you can talk now?" Jimmy asked, looking both stunned and a bit unnerved.

"Well, duh," Poof replied, looking offended. "You didn't expect me to say "Poof, poof" forever, did you?" he then smiles proudly, "I'm also working towards a career as a stand-up comedian."

Poof decides to demonstrate his material by changing his hair to match Jimmy's, and he spoke in his best Jimmy Neutron impression, "'Brain blast! I'm a boy genius not unlike any other boy genius you see on TV. Guess what? I left a note on a rocket for my friend that I should have known he would ignore, and then he went somewhere. Oh wait…that didn't go anywhere at all!'"

This earned some laughs from everyone, except Jimmy himself, who stands there with an unamused frown. "And they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." He angrily muttered.

Timmy smiled when he had an idea. "This is great, you guys. Now that you're here, you can grant my wish so that Jimmy and I can go back to our own time period."

But this was followed by silence from his fairy family. "Umm…" Wanda stammered before explaining, "Actually, Timmy, we fairies don't grant wishes anymore."

"What?" Timmy asked in shock.

Cosmo further explained, "We haven't been fairy godparents in decades, since there aren't any more humans to be fairy godparents to. That's why we've been living on Earth for the past two thousand years."

"TWO THOUSAND YEARS?!" both Jimmy and Timmy exclaimed with jaws dropped and eyes bugging out.

"Are you saying that in two thousand years, humans will go extinct?" Jimmy asked in horrific shock.

An equally horrified Timmy asked, "And fairies are gonna take over Dimmsdale?"

"How did this even happen?!"

"Is this a future that will happen or is this an alternate future?!"

Both Cosmo and Wanda shake and look at each other nervously, unsure of what to say to the overwhelmed boys. Wanda then nervously grins and shouts, "Uh, "ring, ring." Oh, you hear that, boys? Your phone booth is ringing, better go in and answer it."

She quickly waves her wand, making Jimmy and Timmy disappear and reappear in the Time Booth. Cosmo appears next to it and pushes random buttons to make the booth disappear into time.

* * *

As they leave the strange future, Timmy and Jimmy just sat in awkward silence as they lean against the wall of the booth. "So…" Timmy started saying, "…A future ruled by fairies."

" _Possible_ future outcome, right?" Jimmy insisted, though still looking unconvinced, "S-Still not the worst timeline we've seen, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Soon, the booth stops somewhere else and they exit to see they are in a jungle. "Hmm," Timmy wondered, "Do you think we're in the Pupununu?"

"It looks like it, but what time period?" despite being frustrated, Jimmy's question was answered when he and Timmy quickly duck behind a bush and see Tak.

They almost mistook him for the cave boy, Rargh, they met in the beginning, only this boy had Tak's attributes, except for being a few years younger than his current age, having shorter hair, and being of smaller height. Tak was setting up a trap from a tree and contently singing to himself, " _Gonna catch me a jackalope and milk it for its venom._ "

As he watched from afar, Jimmy chuckled to himself, "A jackalope? Ha! Those kinds of creatures don't really exist, and they're certainly not said to be venomous…or possibly able to be milked."

Timmy's eyes widen as he stares at something behind them and he starts tapping Jimmy on the shoulder. "Um, Jimmy?" he said nervously. "It could be those vampire jackalopes that Tak told us about with the venom that paralyzes you."

"What did you say?" Jimmy asked as he turned around, reacting in shock as he sees a small white rabbit with antlers on its head, hissing with small vampire fangs and even wearing a black and red cape. It snarls viciously as it jumps at them.

They both scream as Timmy hides behind Jimmy, who recoils as the jackalope bites him down on the arm with its front fangs. Thinking quickly, Timmy grabs a discarded tree branch and smacks the animal away from them.

The Past Tak was on the ground trying to bait a vampire jackalope out of hiding with a chicken leg. But said animal flew onto the ground and landed in the trap, becoming suspended in midair by a net hanging from a tree. Tak stood up and cheered, "I did it!" he took out a small bottle and went up to the vampire jackalope, who lied there injured and unable to resist, and Tak pressed its fangs onto the plastic cover on the glass bottle, releasing its venom inside.

" _Gonna get this venom and bring it to Jibolba._ " Tak sang cheerfully. "…And he thought I couldn't handle it."

Jimmy was lying on the ground, having collapsed from the bite that paralyzed him. "Jimmy?" Timmy asked as he tried to wake him up. "Jimmy, can you hear me?"

The genius opened his eyes halfway and quietly spoke, "My body's…completely immobile. You have to…" but before he could finish, he passed out again.

Timmy yelped and started panicking, "What do I do? Suck out the poison? Eww, no. What do I do?" he then saw the Time Booth starting up again. "Better get him outta here first."

He grabbed Jimmy by the tip of his hair and dragged his limp body through the woods and back into the Time Booth. Timmy then stood him on his feet and pushed Jimmy's body backwards until he fell into the booth before going in and closing the doors before it vanished.

 _Please review what you think and stick around for the next chapter which will be coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny

_Here is the next chapter of "JaTEA" where the time travels continues in more insane ways._

 _Enjoy…_

 **Chapter 5: Destiny**

The Time Booth enters another time period Timmy opens the door to see green vines and plants everywhere. Initially, Timmy thinks he was in the jungle, but upon stepping outside, he realized the ground was concrete.

"Hey Jimmy, check it out." Timmy called, but he turned around to see Jimmy was still unconscious from his encounter with a vampire jackalope. "Oh man," Timmy groaned, "Am I really supposed to wait an hour for this stuff to wear off?"

He looks back at the plants again and sees brightly colored flowers growing around a vine. He smiles as he gets an idea. "Hmm, Tak did say that the strong scent of a wild flower could cure the paralysis."

Timmy ran over to the flowers and grabbed one. "It's a good thing we landed in this futuristic concrete jungle." But as soon as he picked it from the stem, he felt the ground beneath him rumble.

After almost falling off his feet, Timmy looked up to see most of the vines come together to form the ghost known as Undergrowth. Timmy gasps, fully realizing that he is actually at some point in Amity Park when Undergrowth invaded.

Seeing the human boy, Undergrowth sneered, "A small fleshwalker harming my children for his own gain? I'll show you what happens to careless creatures like yourself."

Suddenly, the vines moved all around, trying to grab Timmy, who ducks and jumps out of the way as he runs back to the booth. He goes inside and slams the door while the vines wrap around the booth. Inside Timmy holds up the half-awake Jimmy and places the flower under his nose, letting the aroma go up his nostrils. Soon, Jimmy regains feeling in his limbs and starts to close his hands.

Outside, the vines constrict tighter around the booth and squeeze the control panel, causing it to short-circuit and turn on the booth. The Time Booth then disappears and the vines drop stilly onto the ground.

* * *

While on the move through time, Jimmy sits up and lets out a deep breath after the toxin wore off. "Thanks Timmy." The boy genius says with a weak smile.

Timmy smiles and chuckles sheepishly in response, realizing this had to be the second time he saved Jimmy on this adventure.

They soon entered another time period and they walk out of the booth, looking around and immediately recognizing their surroundings. "Holy Heisenberg, we're in Retroville!" Jimmy exclaimed and noticed they were in his front yard, "And we're in front of my house."

"Cool," Timmy agreed. "Maybe we can get something that can help you fix the Time Booth."

He was about to walk off, but Jimmy holds his hand out to stop him. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Timmy hears a strange humming sound and they run over to where the backyard was to see the top of Jimmy's clubhouse opening up and another somewhat younger Jimmy, along with Goddard, emerging from the top in a rocket. However, unlike Jimmy's usual rocket, this one looked more old fashioned like it was constructed out of scraps of metal. This Jimmy looked serious as he blasts off into space in his rocket.

"What's that about?" Timmy wonders.

"I think I can recall this moment." Jimmy says in a dejected tone, "I had gotten grounded for launching Carl off the roof. I was so mad that I decided at that moment to run away into outer space, only I ended up getting abducted by some aliens who wanted to sell me for slave labor."

Hearing this, Timmy's eyes widen in astonishment, "Whoa."

But Jimmy slyly smiles and responds, "You're not the only one with skeletons in the closet."

The Time Booth short-circuits again and they quickly rush inside the booth and it leaves with them.

* * *

They enter another time period that was full of snow. Timmy notices they were still in Jimmy's front yard and sees the Neutron house; only it was nearly buried halfway in snow. Timmy shivers from the cold and asks, "What's going on here? Why does it feel like it's below 2 degrees?"

Jimmy chuckles with an embarrassment. "This…might be the time when I blocked out the sun and nearly created a second ice age."

Timmy raises his eyebrow and asks, "How many skeletons do you have in your closet?"

Before Jimmy could explain that he has enough skeletons in his closet to be mistaken for a murderer, the Time Booth leaves and takes them somewhere else.

* * *

This time, they enter Dimmsdale and Timmy steps out of the Time Booth and notices they were in front of his own house. "Phew," Timmy said with relief. "At least it's not snowing here."

He then hears a strange noise and looks up to see lights coming from his bedroom window. Curious, he goes over to a nearby tree and climbs up to get a closer look. Once Jimmy realizes his actions, he calls out, "Timmy, wait!" but the bucktoothed boy kept on climbing.

Timmy sits on a tree branch and looks in through his window to see another Timmy sitting on his bed and was greeted by Cosmo and Wanda.

"I'm Cosmo!" the green-haired fairy greeted.

"And I'm Wanda!" the pink-haired fairy greeted.

"And we're…you're fairy godparents!" the fairies shouted as they back away toward large spotlights and the words "FAIRY GODPARENTS" appearing behind them.

The Timmy watching from outside the window smiles as he views this. "Neutron, you're not gonna believe this." Timmy excitedly whispers to the genius down below, "This is the day I met Cosmo and Wanda. You know what this means?"

Jimmy ponders for a second and answers, "I do, but you might wanna clarify."

"Cosmo and Wanda are my godparents here, so they can grant my wish to send us back to our own timeline."

"That sounds like a plausible solution, but your past self is in there as well, Timmy. It could lead to consequential results if you two were to encounter one another."

But Timmy narrows his eyes in determination, "I have to try." He scoots his body across the branch and tries to reach his window. But the branch breaks and he falls from the tree. When it looked like he would be seriously injured, he lands on a small trampoline just underneath him and bounces loudly onto the front door.

As if things couldn't get worse, the door opened and there stood Vicky, who saw Timmy lying there in pain. "What are you doing out here, twerp?" she angrily asked. "I thought I told you to go to bed!"

Not letting Timmy answer, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. Watching everything, Jimmy gasped in horror, knowing Timmy would be exposed to his past self and the timeline would be ruined.

While being dragged through the living room, Timmy tried to pull away as he pleaded, "Let me go! I'm not who you think I am!"

"Yeah right, twerp!" Vicky responded as she continued dragging him away. "You are so gonna pay for this later."

Right as Vicky was about to go upstairs, her entire body was suddenly encased in green gelatin. Timmy smiled and pulled his arm out of her grip. "Looks like my past self just discovered the benefits of magic wishes." He said with satisfaction.

Afterwards, a pile of whipped cream appeared and splattered on top of Vicky. When she got her upper body free, she looked at Timmy and yelled, "TWERP!"

Before she could grab him, a large cherry suddenly appeared in the air and landed on top of the dessert covered Vicky. Timmy used this opportunity to break for the front door. When he went outside, he saw the Time Booth starting up and Jimmy standing in front of it. Noticing that Timmy escaped, Jimmy called to him from the entrance of the Time Booth. "Timmy, hurry!"

Knowing that he would be trapped here in the past, Timmy ran as fast as he could toward the Time Booth right as it started glowing. Jimmy held his hand out when Timmy made a leap toward the booth, hoping to get in. The booth then glows brighter as Timmy reached out for Jimmy's hand and grabbed it right before the booth disappears, Timmy included.

* * *

Inside the booth, Timmy was panting in exhaustion after barely avoiding being stranded in the past. Equally shaken, Jimmy asks, "Timmy, are you okay?"

As his breathing calms down, Timmy responds with, "Yeah…but that was close."

"Right. We have to find a way to fix this thing before we end up stranded in an unknown part of history."

Upon finishing his sentence, the Time Booth appears at another point in time. They look out the window to see they are near the entrance of a small western town. "Neat," Timmy said, impressed. "We're in the Old West."

"But which world have we entered?" Jimmy wondered.

They see a small boy with coifed brown hair, wearing a green shirt, black vest, blue jeans, a white apron, and brown work gloves and boots. He was working on an adding machine that looked like it was wired to a small outhouse. He spoke in a familiar voice with a southern accent, "With just a few small adjustments, my greatest invention will be complete."

He turned around, revealing himself to have the same face as Jimmy Neutron (though with small spectacles over his blue eyes), shocking the two boys. "Whoa," Timmy said, even more amazed, "He must be your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather."

"I'm just as astonished as you are, Timmy." Jimmy said in a subtle tone, "But at least we know we're in Retroville."

To their surprise, a teenager with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black and white cowboy outfit, approaches the boy. "Is that newfangled whozit whats-it ready yet?" the teenager speaks in a voice that reminded one of Danny Fenton if he had a southern dialect. "Y'all brought me here to help you clean up this town, but my town needs me back."

"Patience, Davey." The boy responds, "Once I get this machine up and runnin' again, everyone'll know the name 'John Chadwick Neutron'."

Davey rolled his eyes and sarcastically responded, "Ya act like you just discovered gold."

The boy, apparently named John, went over to a white horse on an old treadmill and slapped its bottom, "Hi ho, Argentum!"

The horse neighed and ran on the treadmill, which generated power into the outhouse. Watching in awe were Jimmy and Timmy, whom the latter stated, "He really is your grandfather, but how is Danny's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather here as well?"

"And is he experimenting with-"

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, a green portal flickered in the outhouse before powering down. Davey looked in the outhouse and reacted with disgust. "Shoot, you blew it, Neutron. Ya stranded us here and no help's a-comin'."

"Hold your horses, Davey." John responded, "She should be here any minute with the item I told her to get."

Davey's eyes widen in surprise, "Ya mean…her?"

Jimmy and Timmy wondered who they were talking about until they see a strange woman with aqua colored skin, green eyes, curly blueish-purple hair, small antennas, and dragonfly wings; wearing a greek-like dress. She spoke in a soothing voice, "Having trouble, John Chadwick Neutron?"

"Sure nuff, ma'am." John spoke in a discouraged tone, "My machine doesn't wanna work when I type in new coordinates. I guess I ain't meant to assemble a band of good fellers."

But the woman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and assured him in an almost motherly tone, "You have good intentions, John Chadwick Neutron, and it will work."

Davey rolled his eyes at the sentiments while Jimmy and Timmy watch in anticipation. Then she holds out her hand and a glowing rock appears. "I know it's not alchemy, but this should give your project the boost that it needs."

John smiles and takes the object gratefully. "Much obliged, Aurora Juju. Since we met, you always help me when I need it."

"Aurora Juju?!" Jimmy and Timmy both exclaim in shock.

"Isn't that the name of Tak's mom?" Timmy asked.

"I think that is Tak's mom." Jimmy speculated, still in shock. "But if someone related to Tak and someone related to Danny are here, my ancestor has to be experimenting with universal portal technology- at such an early time period, meaning that he originally discovered it."

Timmy smiled in amazement and began asking, "Hey, if they're all from different universes, does that make them…"

While they were both talking, John had successfully powered his device again and this time, the portal glowed brighter and the three shield their eyes when they see a square sponge walk out of the portal. This sponge was yellow with blue eyes, buckteeth, wearing a white striped shirt, brown pants, a bowtie, and bowler hat.

"Gosh sakes, this isn't the latrine." The sponge said, puzzled, as much as Jimmy and Timmy when they see how much the sponge resembles their own friend, SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Great…" an unamused Davey sarcastically said. "All that and we recruit a piece of curd."

But Aurora Juju smiled and greeted, "Hello, what's your name?"

The sponge smiles bashfully and removes his hat in respect while introducing himself, "SpongeBuck, ma'am." But his body starts sizzling and drying up. "Might I trouble you for a glass of water?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Aurora Juju just continues smiling and waves her hand, releasing sparkles that surround SpongeBuck and go up his body until he no longer looks dehydrated. "Gee, I can breathe again." SpongeBuck said with amazement.

John explains, "Aurora Juju comes from a world where magic exists, Davey and I are all from different plains, and there's dastardly folk in all of 'em, which is why we all wanna team up to stop 'em and keep our homes safe."

SpongeBuck grinned excitedly, "Ooh, sounds excitin'."

"Ya got any special skills you can contribute?"

"Well, I make mean chili and ride a mean coffin."

Aurora Juju chuckled in amusement and responded, "Sounds like he'll fit in just fine."

Davey frowned as he suggested, "How about we clean up Amity Park Dunes before it becomes a ghost town?"

"Great idea, Davey." John agreed until he took out a revolver. "And we'll be able to travel to and from with this." He connects a tube to the gun barrel with the other end being connected to a steam engine that John shovels coal into. Once he powered it up, he fired the gun and it created the same portal. "Nickfolk Roundup!"

He tries to drag the engine with him, but this proves to be an impossible task. An amused Aurora Juju chuckles and waves her hand, making the engine transform into the size of a knapsack that John carries on his back.

"You know, that's a good way to get accused of witchcraft." Davey dully mentions until he, John, SpongeBuck, and Aurora Juju head into the portal before it disappears.

Jimmy sunk to the floor, completely dumbfounded by everything he just witnessed. "I can't believe it." He whispered in shock. "The Nicktoons existed long before we did."

"And Tak's mom was a part of it." Timmy added. "He was always meant to be a Nicktoon and he didn't even know it."

"None of us did. We just witnessed a part of history that no one even knew had occurred."

With a warm smile, Timmy remarks, "It's funny. But it seems like you, me, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak were all destined to meet each other."

In response, Jimmy awkwardly smiled since being a genius who always looked to science for the answer, he never believed in anything like fate or destiny. This was despite the fact that he was friends with magic users, a boy with paranormal powers, and an anthropomorphic sea sponge. But Jimmy's eyes spot something outside the booth.

"Look over there!" Jimmy shouted as he points over to a box next to the portal machine. "My grandfather left his tool box. It could have something I can use to fix the Time Booth."

"Okay, just hurry and grab it." Timmy cautiously said, "We could disappear at any moment."

Jimmy decided to take the risk and open the door. He then sprinted toward the tool box and grabbed it. Without stopping, Jimmy ran back to the Time Booth where Timmy was waiting. Once Timmy noticed the booth was starting back up, he shouted, "Jimmy, hurry up!"

The boy genius ran as fast as his small legs could carry him while he held a toolbox in his hand. Timmy held out his hand until Jimmy grabbed it and he pulled him in. Once they were inside the booth, Timmy smiled and stated; "Now we're even."

Both boys were smiling at each other as the Time Booth disappears out of time.

* * *

The booth reappears in a dark alleyway, after which, Jimmy and Timmy come out with the former approaching the control pad with the toolbox.

"So can you fix it now?" Timmy asked hopefully

Opening the control pad and seeing the fried wires inside, Jimmy took out a screwdriver and answered Timmy's question, "If I just rewire some of the circuitry, it should redirect the route to take us to our own time period."

A faint groaning noise was heard and Jimmy turned around to see on the path leading out of the alley was SpongeBob leaning against the wall with his head hanging down.

"SpongeBob!" Timmy cried out in concern as he and Jimmy rush over to him.

Jimmy holds the sponge's shoulder and asks, "SpongeBob, are you okay?"

SpongeBob groans again and while he does look like their friend, SpongeBob, his face was bruised and scratched and he had a black right eye. Stunned by his injuries, Jimmy demands to know, "SpongeBob, what happened to you?"

Rather than answer his question, SpongeBob puts on a weak smile and utters, "Jimmy, Timmy, you're both okay."

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asks, looking confused, "What's going on?"

With his eyes half-open, SpongeBob looks toward Timmy and shakily holds his left hand out toward him, "Timmy, how did you escape? Is Tak with you, is he okay?"

"SpongeBob, can you tell us what happened?" Jimmy asks.

As he started to frown with sadness, SpongeBob responds, "So you're not them, but it feels like you're them. Just…just…beware the beast with just one eye. He hates me most of all…because I'm his least favorite shape."

Jimmy and Timmy fall silent, not understanding SpongeBob's warning. But the sponge's eyes close and his body slides to the floor, making no more movements. Timmy gasps in shock and calls, "SpongeBob? SpongeBob?!"

But when SpongeBob did not respond, both Jimmy and Timmy become overwhelmed and they immediately rush to the Time Booth. Jimmy starts tinkering with the controls as Timmy fidgets in place as he watches.

"What is this place?" Timmy asks in panic.

As he works at fast pace, Jimmy responds with the same tone of panic, "I don't know. It's hard to decipher."

"Is this the future?"

"I don't know."

"Is this an alternate future?"

"I don't know!"

"Can't you fix that thing any faster?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jimmy screamed in frustration, but then he suddenly calmed down, "I mean, done!" he contently said, closing the panel.

Timmy smiled and said "Great. So we can go home?"

"Once I do this." Jimmy pushed a few buttons and pulled the lever.

They both step inside the booth as the Time Booth powered up and they waited to be returned to their original timeline. But suddenly, the panel short-circuited again, letting out even more sparks than it had before.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Timmy asked.

"Negative." Jimmy responded nervously.

With no more time to react, the Time Booth disappears in a bright flash of light and electricity.

* * *

The Time Booth reappears in a small area with a lot of steam and water. Timmy glares and asks, "Where are we supposed to be now?"

Before Jimmy could speculate, the steam clears a bit and they see a familiar octopus in front of them, scrubbing his back and singing as he showered. He then turns around and sees the booth right next to him in his bathtub.

Squidward screams in horror and Jimmy and Timmy scream as well until the booth disappears with a flash of light.

* * *

They reappear in another time period, this time in the Pupununu. They realize the booth is in a dark hut where they see Tak sleeping soundly. Without giving them a chance to look around, they disappear again. Apparently missing the moment where an astral version of Tak phases into the hut, unaware of what's going on.

* * *

The booth appears in Amity Park where a large building is and they look to see Danny Fenton making out with Sam Manson against the back of the building. Jimmy and Timmy look at each other and, being the ten-year-old boys they are, react with disgust at the sight until the booth disappeared again.

* * *

The Time Booth reappears in the Krusty Krab kitchen where they see SpongeBob happily working the grill. Timmy looks at Jimmy and asks, "Hey, don't you notice that we're going through time…"

* * *

"…a lot faster?"

After Timmy finishes his question, they notice they are now in Amity Park where Danny Phantom is fighting three ecto-pusses in the school gym.

Jimmy answered, "I have, Timmy, and it seems that the functions are…"

* * *

"…still randomized, but with shorter time-out function."

They look out the window to see Danny Phantom, SpongeBob, and themselves playing baseball in Retroville.

Timmy frowns and asks, "Well, can't you do something about it?"

"I would, but…"

* * *

"…if we go outside jumping at this kind of speed, it doesn't give me enough time to examine the controls."

Even though they were in another moment in Retroville, Timmy was too angry to notice a meteor heading toward the town. "This is all your fault!" he shouted at Jimmy.

"My-"

* * *

"-fault?"

As swarms of anti-fairies fly through Dimmsdale, Timmy shouts back at Jimmy, "You were the one who did this with your attempt to fix the f-"

* * *

"-booth!"

While SpongeBob was erratically driving a boatmobile as Mrs. Puff held on for dear life, Jimmy countered back, "Well, let's not forget who caused all this to happen in the first place!"

"You think this is my fault?" an offended Timmy asked.

* * *

As the two started arguing again, they landed in Timmy's neighborhood in Dimmsdale where they failed to notice Vicky chasing another Timmy with a chainsaw. Since she did this once or twice a week, it was an undetermined point in time.

Jimmy furiously stared Timmy in the face and declared, "If you hadn't messed with my inventions, none of this would be happening!"

* * *

The Time Booth teleports back in time to Retroville where another Jimmy and Timmy were arguing with each other while Cindy stood next to them with a grin.

In unison, both Timmys pointed at their Jimmys, and the present Timmy shouted, "Well, if you're so smart, how come you can't get us back?!"

* * *

"It's hard to fix anything when we're traveling at the speed of light far away from my lab!"

They were caught in an old fashion Revolutionary War. The booth sat in the middle of a battlefield with gun shots and cannons firing all around them. "I just wanna go home!" Timmy cried out.

* * *

They were then teleported to the Pupununu during a Woodie invasion, and for some reason, Tak was in the epicenter of it, dressed like a Woodie. Jimmy looked too distraught to notice what was going on around them. "You think I don't wanna go back, Turner?" Jimmy asked emotionally, "I'm supposed to be the genius and I don't even know HOW to get us back!"

* * *

The booth's control panel began to smoke as they were teleported at rapid speed, and they both witnessed many moments of time flash before their eyes. Some of which included SpongeBob jellyfishing with Patrick, a dragon terrorizing a small village, Danny Fenton wearing a crown and royal cape, Vicky dominating Dimmsdale, Dani kissing Jimmy on the lips, a group of pilgrims, and the younger Tak talking to Moon Juju.

They were going so fast through the time stream that the skin on Jimmy and Timmy's faces were pulled back, and before they knew it, the control panel broke apart and the windows of the booth crack until the whole booth imploded.

 _Gah! How will they get out of this and where will they end up? Please review what you think so far and stick around for the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: Nostalgic Resolutions

_Here is the last chapter of the Nicktoons Unite story, "Jimmy and Timmy's Excellent Adventure". After their method of transportation imploded, where will the duo end up?_

 _Enjoy…_

 **Chapter 6: Nostalgic Resolutions**

Nothing can be seen until Timmy opens his eyes. However, the only thing he can see is just a blinding flash of light. Squinting, he tries to look around to see if he can find any sign of life.

Thankfully, the only person Timmy could see was his friend, Jimmy, who was sitting crouched on the ground. "Jimmy!" Timmy called with relief as he ran over to him. "Jimmy, thank goodness you're okay."

But Jimmy was holding his knees as he somberly greeted, "Hey Timmy."

Noticing his behavior, Timmy raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"Don't you get it, Turner?" Jimmy asked in frustration. "We're lost in time for all eternity! My Time Booth is destroyed and we have no way of getting home." His voice grew small as he lowered his head into is knees. "You were right. I tried to fix this and I failed. What kind of genius am I?"

Rather than be upset, Timmy's expression turned to sympathy and he turned away, feeling guilty for how he treated him earlier. He took out his phone and stared at the selfie he took of them at Volcano Island. He didn't want to admit it, but despite the danger they've been in and the thought of never getting back home, he really enjoyed traveling around the timeline with Jimmy.

With a deep sigh, he put away his phone and tried to console the fallen boy genius. "You are a genius and you're not a failure. For as long as I've known you, you've always found a way to solve problems or fix mistakes; whether it be yours, mine, or someone else's." he then has a look of guilt, "…In this case, my mistake."

Jimmy raised his head up and looked like he was listening to Timmy's apology. The bucktoothed boy continued, "I know I caused this, but you're the only one who can get us back. I'll do whatever you want because between my lack of fairies and your lack of gadgets, we can solve this together."

While smiling, Jimmy was about to respond to Timmy's words of encouragement, but instead he stood up and asked, "Do you hear something?"

Timmy dully replies, "Me taking responsibility for what I did and trying to encourage you?"

"No, shh!" Jimmy covered Timmy's mouth and whispered, "Listen."

With the silence, Timmy listened intently and realized that he could hear the sound of flowing water. Jimmy whispered, "It sounds like a stream, maybe there's one nearby."

They followed the sound through the white void and soon come across a large river. Jimmy looks around and still sees no sign of life. "That's strange. Why would there be a river here if there's no source of water."

"Who cares? I'm so thirsty." Timmy bends down and reaches his hands into the water, but the moment he touches it, the water glows, causing him to recoil.

They both stare as they see an image of Timmy's mom sitting in a hospital bed, smiling as she held a newborn Timmy.

Jimmy's widen in shock as he watches the images floats downriver. "Timmy, that's your past."

"Whoa," Timmy said, amazed. "This river shows us the past. It's like a River of Time."

"A river that shows us the history of time," Jimmy repeated to himself. "This goes against every logical scientific possibility."

"Come on, Neutron." Timmy said, annoyed that Jimmy was trying to make sense of it. "Science, schmience. It's right there. I wanna see Danny's kick-butt grandson again,"

The flowing river then shows Danny Fenton Jr. battling two evil ghosts with an ectoplasmic beamsword.

As he watched, a skeptical Jimmy replied, "I'm just trying to comprehend how a place like this can exist between our universes."

"Put the nerd book down for a bit, Neutron. We've been part of the Nicktoons for…" he stopped when he noticed the river showing them with Danny Phantom in Jimmy's lab, encountering SpongeBob for the first time."

Timmy's anger disappeared as he recalls, "Wow, it's the day we all became Nicktoons."

Jimmy's eyes filled with nostalgia as well. "Yeah…it seems like it was only yesterday I used my portal machine to summon you guys for help, and ever since then we've been inseparable and have done so much good for all our worlds, just like my western ancestors desired."

Timmy's eyes go even wider as an idea enters his brain. "That's it!" He stands up and grabs Jimmy's arm before trying to step into the river."

But Jimmy pulled his arm away. "Timmy, what are you doing?"

"I think I figured out a way we can get home, but we have to hurry and jump."

"Are you crazy? What is that going to accomplish?"

"Jimmy, just trust me for once!" Timmy pleaded with his hand held out toward him.

Hesitating for a bit, Jimmy ultimately grabbed Timmy's hand and they both jumped into the river, sinking to the bottom.

They land on the ground in the familiar environment of Jimmy's lab. The genius looked around and smiled to be back home, "We made it."

"Shh!" Timmy hushed and pointed to see the past Nicktoons standing in the middle of the lab."

"How about Amity Park?" Danny suggested as their first stop for defeating the Syndicate.

"Let's go!" SpongeBob agreed before they all head for the portal machine and disappeared.

Jimmy was agape when he realized where they really were. "So that river dropped us here in the past?" he looked at the bucktoothed boy in dismay. "Timmy, what was the point of all this?"

"To find our way home." Timmy stated, pointing to Jimmy's large device sitting in the corner of his lab.

"My Chronoarch?" Jimmy asked in surprise to see his then newest invention.

"It's the sure fire way to get us back to our own time period."

Smiling proudly, Jimmy replied, "That's brilliant, Turner. How did you know?"

Timmy returned with a shrug and answered, "I did pay attention to some of the stuff you said before."

Jimmy rushed to the Chronoarch and typed in the coordinates he needed. Timmy sees Goddard approach them and stares suspiciously at the two who looked strangely like his master and friend, but Timmy hushes him so they won't get discovered. This makes Goddard obey right before he starts scratching himself.

Once the portal glows, Jimmy announces, "There, it should be inputted moments before we left; no side trips."

"Too bad." Timmy says with a shrug. "I was kinda hoping I'd get to see a chariot race in ancient Rome.

"I…think I've seen enough time periods for one day." Jimmy then turned to Timmy, "And you know, Timmy, this is gonna sound absurd, but I've actually had a great time roaming around different dimensions with you. If I was gonna be stuck in a temporal traveling device and risk getting stuck in some unknown point in history, I'm glad it was with you."

Feeling grateful, Timmy smiled and held Jimmy's shoulder, "Same here, dude. We better hurry before our past selves come back and we screw things up for ourselves."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Jimmy assures with a sly smile, "If I remember correctly, we should be imprisoned in the Ghost Zone by now."

Timmy laughed. "Now that's a time I'm glad we didn't travel back to."

With a running start, they both go into the portal and it shuts off just as they leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jimmy's lab, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were staring at the spot where the Time Booth had disappeared with Jimmy and Timmy inside.

"This is bad." Wanda said in panic, holding her head. "Where could they have gone?"

"Poof, poof," Poof responded.

Cosmo suggested, "They could've just gone forward in time ten minutes and are probably just eating lunch."

But Wanda just glared at him, "Cosmo, that's ridic-"

She was interrupted when the Chronoarch in the lab started glowing and Jimmy and Timmy run out of it. "We made it!" Timmy cheered.

"Jimmy! Timmy!" Wanda cried out in joy. "You're here!"

"But how can you be here when you just left over there?" Cosmo asked.

Goddard ran up to Jimmy and started circling him affectionately. Timmy hugged his godfamily and replied, "You guys won't believe it. Jimmy and I have been everywhere in time. We saw the past with dinosaurs, cowboys, and a lot of our past adventures. We even saw you guys a couple times, like a possible future where all the fairies take over Dimmsdale."

Wanda smiled and brushed off the possibility. "What? Oh, Timmy, that's silly."

"Real silly." Cosmo agreed until he secretly turned away just as Binky suddenly appeared and Cosmo makes a file appear in his hand that he gives to Binky. "Abort plans…" he whispers.

"But I'll tell you one thing," Jimmy said, placing a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "We probably never would've gotten back without Timmy."

"Or without you," Timmy added, "And I've learned we don't need magic or science to always solve our problems." Timmy added, throwing his arm over Jimmy's shoulder.

"You don't need magic is correct." Jimmy agreed with a grin as he held Timmy. "But science will always be the key."

"Did science help us get back? No, it did not."

As he started to frown, Jimmy mentioned, "It was my scientific invention that got us back in the first place."

Timmy pulled himself away and shouted, "Haven't you learned anything?! It was ME who got us through all that stuff!"

"Without the use of your so-called "magic" I might add!" Jimmy yelled back.

"I didn't see you carrying any of your fancy science toys with you!"

While the two best friends continued arguing loudly, Goddard walked away, and Poof covers his eyes while Cosmo and Wanda stare at each other.

"Rargh never complained this much." Cosmo griped to his wife.

 **The End**

 _I hope you all enjoyed this fun little Nicktoons story as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review of what you thought and check out some of my other stories you might enjoy._


End file.
